GuitarHeroShipping
GuitarHeroShipping is the romantic pairing of Logan Martin and Floressa Roux. It is named for the fact that Roux plays the electric guitar while Logan is the main protagonist of the story. Hints can be seen below. Hints in Year One ~In chapter five, Logan thought that Roux was "pretty attractive". ~In chapter seven, Logan nominated Roux as the captain. When he and Roux were walking together through Viridian Forest, Roux told Logan her secret. This shows that she thinks he's very trustworthy. Then, she grabbed his hand. ~In chapter eight, Logan grabbed Roux's hand. (A couple of days of knowing each other, and they're already holding hands.) ~In chapter fourteen, Rolen commented on Logan having odd taste in females, and mentioned Roux. Roux was also irritated by Logan's attraction to Nina; whether this is jealousy or not is up to the imagination. Logan also stopped her to tell her that she was cool. Then, they made the deal that Logan would catch Roux a Pokemon if she wrote him a song. ~In chapter fifteen, Logan called Roux 'awesome'. ~In chapter sixteen, Roux was worried that the song would sound lovey-dovey and started blushing about it. ~In chapter twenty three, they made up and Logan gave her a kiss. ~In chapter twenty six, Logan commented on how 'amazing' Roux was while she was on stage performing. ~In the final chapter, Logan asked Roux if she was okay with his relationship with Emma and Roux told Logan "I'm fine. She's good for you, but you know I'll be rockin' if you ever need me." He gave her another hug afterwards. Hints in Year Two ~In chapter one, after Logan and Roux hugged, they made direct eye contact. Also more hand holding. ~Chapter five focused on Logan and Roux's relationship, and showed how much they care about each other; Roux did a lot to help get Logan's mind off all the crap he was going through, Logan gave her the nickname 'Essa' and they even hugged at the end of the chapter. ~In chapter seven, first after putting on his new outfit, Logan caught Roux's eye. Later, Logan broke up with Emma, and then went to talk with Roux about how he liked her, but they should keep things casual. They then kissed/made-out. Other Information *'Song: ''Chasing Cars 'by '''Snow Patrol ' *'Colors: '''Electric blue and bright yellow. Electric blue because Roux has an electric guitar and an 'electrical' personality, and Logan is the protagonist (blue is often associated with protagonists) and wears a lot of blue; bright yellow because they're always so happy when they're around each other. *'Number: 'Five. Logan and Roux first met in chapter five of Year One, and Roux helped to get Logan's mind off all the things he was going through in the fifth chapter of Year Two. *'Pokémon: 'Luxray. First of all, it's blue, yellow and black in color; blue and yellow are GuitarHeroshipping's colors, while black represents the emotional problems that keep Logan and Roux from being together. Second, its tail is tipped with a star; Logan is the "star" of Louhearst, and Roux is a rockstar. Finally, it's an electric type, which represents Roux's 'electrical' personality. *'Symbol: '''An electric guitar, because Roux plays the guitar.